


Together Again and Always

by donutsweeper



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Flirting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, NPT Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness is a constant in Martha's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



  
_Life's journey is not to arrive at the grave safely in a well preserved body, but rather to skid in sideways, totally worn out, shouting, "Holy shit, what a ride!"_  
- **Hunter S. Thompson**  


The days on the Valiant and the year of the Master were finally behind them, but the memories of the time there remained seared into souls. Tish jumped at loud noises. Mum was always checking in with them and didn't like to let anyone out of her sight more than usual. Dad was having trouble eating and sleeping. Martha tried to continue doing what she'd done for the year and kept going, soldiering on, but even she was feeling the strain.

It was into that terribly hard time that Jack began showing up. Dimples and drawl, he smiled and joked. He offered hugs and lent an ear when needed, but seemed to know when neither would be welcome and sometimes spent hours spinning stories about other planets and the people and cultures he'd seen there. He told them of waterfalls that sung and suns that smiled and how the entirety of Coriebella Nine decided to move ten paces to the left at the same time, just to see what would happen. (The planet's entire orbit stuttered, but other than the redbulbs blooming blue the following spring there didn't seem to be any effect.)

None of it seemed like much of anything, but between Jack's time and attention, slowly but surely the Jones family began to relax and learn how to live a normal life again. Not all at once, but eventually, visit after visit, they found themselves more at peace with the world and their memories muted. It was wonderful.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days after she broke up with Tom that Jack appeared at her door with a bottle of hundred year old whiskey, two glasses and a pashantada berry plant as a belated housewarming present. He swept into the room in a flourish of coat and flash and, despite being Jack, didn't comment on her blotchy face or make a single mention of her threadbare dressing gown. "You'd probably have preferred a set of sheets from Elder Seven Prime," he said instead as he poured her a glass. "But, even I thought that bringing a newly single person sheets whose main claim to fame are that they are _amazing_ to have sex upon might have been a little too strong a innuendo. Too bad, though." He leant down to whisper in her ear as he passed her the glass, "because, when I say amazing I know what I'm talking about."

She punched him in the arm for that, but she also did smile for the first time in what felt like ages. She kissed him on the cheek as they parted and was happy enough not to complain when he copped a feel along with the hug. Of course, a few days later, when she realized the scent given off by the berries as they ripen was an aphrodisiac, well, then she was back to wanting to punch him again but the box from _Smitten Kitten_ arrived and he was not only forgiven, but she was pretty happy for awhile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was an intimate affair. Both Mickey and Martha had small families and they had no desire for the kind of overwhelming crowds that sometimes were in attendance at these sorts of events. They also figured that weddings unfortunately wound up being opportune times for guests of the uninvited variety- the kind with laser guns or extra limbs or the burning desire to munch on the actually invited guests, so why ask for trouble by having a big affair? They did have some guests, however. Not the Doctor (although he _had_ been invited), but Jack Harkness.

"Captain Cheesecake!" Mickey shouted when Jack arrived early for the pre-wedding photographs like they'd asked. 

"Hey, now!" Jack called back as he ran up to them. "Don't make me insult this lovely lady's fiancé on her wedding day. Come here you two." Then he grabbed Martha in a tight hug and swung her around before setting her down and doing the same, although more boisterously, to Mickey.

"I'm glad you're here, Jack." Martha grabbed his hands and held them tight, leaning over to give him a kiss on his cheek. "I wasn't sure you'd get the invitation or that you'd come. I know the Earth isn't your favourite place these days."

Jack pressed his forehead against hers. "I wouldn't have missed this for anything. You know I'd do anything for you, right? You or your family. Let alone this big lug," he added as Mickey wrapped his arms about them both.

"I know."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack always knew when to stop by- sometimes it was with whiskey, other times a present, or occasionally, just a smile. He managed to show up for the birth of his two godchildren; as well as their children, and grandchildren. He also arrived for funerals. That was where the whiskey usually came in.

Martha grew old. She developed wrinkles and her hair went grey. Jack, of course, stayed the same as always. He always had a smile for her. A hug. A story. He never left without getting her to smile (and usually feeling her up as well). He made her feel young and beautiful, vibrant and carefree; a beacon that shone through the darkness just to light the way for those who might get lost along their path. People like Jack. And the Doctor, even if he only mostly visited in spirit via their memories and Jack's stories rather than actually showing up. But she didn't mind, she'd mostly expected that when she'd said goodbye and walked away.

Jack never let her say goodbye though, not even when she knew her time had come. 

"It's time, Jack. I'm dying," she told him. "I've only days left."

"You are an amazing woman, Doctor Martha Jones and you're going to live forever because I will _never_ forget you," he replied and then he kissed her, long and full on the lips and she knew he spoke the truth. Her story would continue. She would go on. And she would be glorious.


End file.
